H'Soc
The H’Soc is a Ship in Galaxy on Fire 3D, Galaxy on Fire 2, and Galaxy on Fire 3. In-Game Description (GoF3D) “Vossk Fighter. Capable of carrying cutting-edge Vossk torpedo systems. Like Grey ships, it has an enormously heavy armored hull. Appears mainly in large squadrons and represents a serious threat with corresponding armament.” Price (GoF3D) In-Game Description (GoF2) “The heavily armored fighter built by the Vossk Empire. It is available on almost all Vossk stations and has been modified so that other species can pilot it.” Upgraded Stats (GoF2) Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. In-Game Description (GoF3) “This is pretty much the first ship most people that fly a Vossk ship ever fly. At least if they aren't Vossk. It was one of their first exported ships and you still see them all over the place. It has a real workhorse reputation. It's old. It's outdated. It's still one of the best heavily armored fighters you'll ever encounter.” Entry #221 Saya’s Ship Shakedown! - Saya Nehiro Upgrades and Info (GoF3) The “Legacy of Vossk Power” special pack is available for purchase after defeating (?). Trivia *The H'Soc is an extremely popular ship with other species. (The Vossk Empire has recently announced that the export of the H'Soc has exceeded 219 billion credits.) *It is one of five Galaxy on Fire 3D ships that are included in Galaxy on Fire 2. Additionally, it is one of six Galaxy on Fire 2 ships that are included in Galaxy on Fire 3, making it the only ship to be included in all three games. It also appeared in Galaxy on Fire: Alliances. *The H'Soc is the only Vossk ship with no double letters in its name. *In GoF2, Along with the N'Tirrk, the H'Soc was the Vossk Empire's only ship until the Valkyrie expansion. It was also the only AI flown ship until the Valkyrie expansion. *In GoF2, although the H'Soc only has 2 primary weapons, 4 weapon barrels of the same length extrude from the front, the top 2 being the secondary weapons. *In GoF2, With the recent update (1.05) the H'Soc design received a slight change in coloring the frontal rim of the ship black. *The H'Soc once had to be rebuilt because many Vossk pilots wanted to equip their ships with H'nookk blasters, explaining the different looks between the GoF3D's H'Soc and the GoF2 H'Soc. *In GoF2, The H'Soc has a standard D'ozzt Thrust integrated into it. *Taret Orskk and Erkkt Uggut piloted a H'Soc. *Despite being considered a fighter in the first two Galaxy on Fire titles, in Galaxy on Fire 3, it is classified as a scout ship. Gallery HDsoc.png|For the first time... ever, here's the GoF3D H'Soc in HD. File:4C84B4A6-8CA7-421D-B98B-9DEEB265C37C.jpeg|Shop Image (GoF3D) File:1573CF7C-2235-44FC-B470-7DAAF4DA68C3.jpeg|Front (GoF3D) File:510EC639-A63D-47C2-BA41-8AD54AAA1F57.jpeg|Back (GoF3D) Hsoc.jpg|GoF2 H’Soc before the 1.05 update H'Soc.PNG IMG_6656.PNG|H'Soc in the hangar as it appears in GOF 3: Mantocore Foto 25.02.12 19 34 53.png H'socp1.jpg IMG 0050.JPG Photo2-2.jpg Photo4-1.jpg Photo5.jpg Vossk Hangar.jpg jHsoc.jpg|H'Soc in Java GoF2. info-box-ships-galaxy-on-fire-2-space-shooter-sci-fi-trader-vossk.png 004.PNG Vossk_soc_24033_Content_L.png|Game Guide Description Category:Fighters Category:Vossk Ships Category:Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Vossk Category:GOF3D Category:Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore